


Friends.

by catfisher



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Late night thoughts, Light Angst, M/M, a little bit of, idk just read it its really short, meeting up, skeppy is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfisher/pseuds/catfisher
Summary: It was always fun to tease Bad, to make jokes and bait the fans with some faux flirting — but that had never been real. There had been a screen between them, a border - a wall, to hide behind.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Friends.

The TV was casting a flickering blue light across the room, illuminating Bad’s pale profile. His eyes were closed and his head was awkwardly resting on the side of the couch. Skeppy hadn’t even noticed that Bad had fallen asleep, until his friend subconsciously stretched his previously bent knees, pushing his socked feet against the side of Skeppy’s thigh. Surprised by the sudden touch, Skeppy turned his head towards him — finding Bad lightly snoring.

The program was still blaring in the background, but Skeppy honestly couldn’t look away from Bad’s soft expression. Only now that his features were so utterly relaxed, Skeppy understood how strained he had looked all day. The realization made something cold and hard slip into his stomach.

He knew that Bad had been anxious for their first meeting in real life, but Skeppy assumed all of these ridicules notions would dissipate, as soon as they were actually hanging out. But now that he thought back on their day, some of Bad’s smiles might have been a little forced. Skeppy thought about how stupid Bad could be sometimes, wanting everything to be perfect. Of course he would be too preoccupied trying to make this visit fun and exiting for Skeppy to actually relaxe and have fun himself.

Bad shuffled again, finally resting his feet in Skeppy’s lap. Without even realizing what he was doing, Skeppy skidded closer to make their position more comfortable, possessively resting his hands on Bad’s shin. Pressing his thumb into the side of the thick fabric of his Bad’s trousers, Skeppy thought about how unusually absent Bad had been. Skeppy was so pumped up, almost high on the excitement of meeting his best friend — that he completely missed Bad cautionary distance. Aside from a rushed hug at the airport, Bad had been noticeably avoiding any sort of body contact the whole time. Not that Skeppy was disappointed or anything. It just wasn’t what he had expected.

 _Maybe_ he had imagined Bad to be a touchy person, _maybe_ he had pictured them walking around the city arms slung around each other. Bad could have pushed his hands into the warmth of Skeppy’s jacket pocket, their knuckles skimming. But every time Skeppy had reached out for him, tried to ruffle his hair or go in for a second hug, Bad ducked away — carefully widening the gap between them with a polite excuse.

Skeppy tore his eyes away from his friends pretty face, staring at his lap. His index finger was still lightly trailing the seam of Bad’s jeans, until it reached the curve of his knees. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of doubt, washing over him in icy dread. He raised his arms, feeling almost caught. What if Bad was uncomfortable because of Skeppy? What if he had misread Skeppy’s reaching hands as him longing for something more? What if he was disgusted? No - that wasn’t Bad. He was so innocent, so nice and the most understanding person that Skeppy knew. He never saw the negatives in people and forgave mistakes way to easily. There was no way he suspected anything other than harmless friendship from Skeppy. And it wasn’t as if there was anything else to suspect anyway. No matter how many innuendoes Skeppy made for the benefit of their viewers, they were friends. Just friends.

It was always fun to tease Bad, to make jokes and bait the fans with some faux flirting — but that had never been real. Skeppy wasn’t into guys, never even considered it. Well, not seriously anyway.

 _„Geppy?“_ Bad mumbled. His eyes were closed. Skeppy wondered if he was still sleeping. Maybe he was dreaming about him. Skeppy felt his face heat up at the thought. He couldn’t deny that now that he was here, breathing the stale air in Bad’s living room, feeling the warmth and weight of his friend pressed against his legs it made him strangely wistful. Somehow this moment was everything, way too much and not enough at the same time.

„Are you awake?“ He asked cautiously, not sure if he shouldn’t just let his friend keep napping. He was always so tired and their sightseeing earlier must have exhausted him.

„I am happy that you came here.“ Bad says, eyes still closed and shuffling to the side to rest his head more comfortably on his bend elbow. Skeppy’s cheeks were still warm and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. Bad was so peaceful and quite, his edges soft and his sighs calm. But somehow Skeppy felt shaken and disrupted, feelings he didn’t understand were tearing at him. Frustrating impatience was bubbling beneath his fingertips. He had looked forward to meeting Bad for almost two years. But now that they were so close, it wasn’t _enough_ anymore.

„Yeah.“ He sighs, letting his hands fall back down. „Me too, Bad. Really happy.“


End file.
